


i've been chasing the life i'm dreaming (now i'm home)

by JuneOokami, Silversouledcat



Series: Disaster Trio Modern AU [6]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disaster Trio Modern AU, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, Multi, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trevor Belmont is a Dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuneOokami/pseuds/JuneOokami, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silversouledcat/pseuds/Silversouledcat
Summary: Moving in together is a big decision and takes a lot of work.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Series: Disaster Trio Modern AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525235
Comments: 3
Kudos: 116





	i've been chasing the life i'm dreaming (now i'm home)

**Author's Note:**

> This thing pretty much wrote itself after I had a 2am moment of inspiration.
> 
> Title is from Come Into My World by Kylie Minogue

It all started one night when Trevor rolled on the bed and hit his elbow on the wall. "Ow. You need to get a bigger bed," he complained, without opening his eyes.

"Do I?" said Sypha, sounding sleepy but the warning in her voice woke Trevor right up. That, and the way Adrian kicked his leg under the covers.

"I mean..."

"We," said a very tired Adrian with his face pressed into the pillow, "should get a bigger bed, is what this idiot is saying."

"Ugh. Ok, can we sleep now?" asked Sypha, because 1am was both too late and too early to have this conversation, and her partners hummed in agreement.

That morning, as Sypha put a plate with a massive stack of pancakes on the table, Trevor decided to bring it up. "About last night…"

Sypha tapped him on the shoulder as she sat down next to him. "It's fine, babe. Besides, I think it would be great."

Adrian, sitting in front of her, furrowed his eyebrows. "Getting a bigger bed?"

"Moving in together," she said, pouring copious amounts of honey on her pancakes. Trevor stopped chewing and blinked at her, while Adrian made like a fish and opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, unsure what to say. "You guys did think about it, right? Am I the only one who's wondered about that?"

"Well, I did think about it… just, not very seriously yet," said Adrian, after recomposing himself. Trevor looked from one to the other.

"How would that work, though? We have, uh, very different lifestyles," he pointed out, going back to covering his pancakes with whipped cream.

Both of his partners seemed to ponder that for a bit. "I wouldn't really like living in such a fancy place as yours, no offense," said Sypha to Adrian, who just shrugged as Trevor chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"Well, I could never live in the mess that is Trevor's apartment," he said and Trevor didn't even try to defend himself from that. He knew better.

"Look," he said, pointing a fork at each of his lovers, "that may be exactly why we can make this work. Sypha keeps me in line, I keep you from going overboard with fancy shit, and you keep her from turning the place into a library." 

Adrian almost choked on his guava juice. "When have I ever gone overboard with fancy shit?" he asked, and Sypha stared at him in disbelief.

"You almost bought me a three thousand dollar bookshelf when I said mine was looking kinda crappy. And what about the new TV that was already here when I got home from work?" she accused, with Trevor nodding along.

"Yeah, and you got me a new PC, which I'm very thankful for, but I didn't really need."

"Trevor, you had a fan permanently on aimed at that computer. It was stuck together with electrical tape and made awful noises like it was dying a slow and painful death," Adrian said, unable to defend himself from anything else.

"Like I said, didn't need a new one," Trevor said, earning him sighs from both of his partners. 

"If we do move in together," Sypha said, putting her legs on Trevor's lap and settling on the couch with a bag of chips of questionable quality from his stash, "we'll need to buy new furniture, 'cause pretty much all of my stuff and Trevor's is second hand and really old, and yours is too nice."

"Too nice," Adrian mumbled, rolling his eyes, and Sypha poked him with her foot for it.

"We could live in a house," said Trevor, shoving chips into his mouth like an ogre, "I'm kinda tired of living in an apartment. I miss having a backyard."

"What do you want a backyard for?" asked Adrian, pulling the bag of chips to himself and eating some.

"Trampoline," said Trevor like it was obvious, "pool, deck? Maybe a dog?"

That got Adrian's attention. "We could get a dog. Right?" he asked, like a small child asking his parents. Sypha bit her lip and Trevor gently pulled him closer, making Adrian rest his head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, we're getting a dog, goldy."

"I just think it's a bad trend," said Sypha, dipping a shrimp in soy sauce and eating it.

"Aren't you the one who said normal people don't have time to cook anymore?" asked Adrian, poking at his half eaten lo mein with disinterest.

Sypha pointed her chopsticks at him. "That doesn't mean people stopped cooking altogether, though. I don't want my couch to smell like fried chicken."

"I love how passionate you are about open concept being awful, curly," said Trevor, robbing chicken from Adrian's plate with his chopsticks.

The waitress approached their table and they ordered more drinks and Trevor ordered some moo shu pork.

"Where all this food goes, I'll never know," said Adrian, pushing his plate towards Trevor so he could finish it instead of just stealing bits, as if he didn't want the whole thing.

"It's a mystery," Sypha agreed with a smile. "You know what else is bugging me, though? They keep showing us houses with huge garages, like we own several cars."

"Well, we are three adults, so…" said Trevor with a shrug.

"Why would we need more than one car? I don't have a car."

"You're an exception, my love," said Adrian, taking her hand over the table, and Trevor put his arm over his shoulder.

"Yeah, curly. Besides, normal people store their junk in garages."

"We're not storing any junk anywhere, you can be sure of that." Sypha's tone was final as she pointed her chopsticks at Trevor, and Adrian just laughed and kissed her hand.

"Why don't you just… sell this stuff?" asked Trevor, gesturing at the furniture in general, and Adrian sighed.

"Why would I? I don't need the money."

Trevor thought about that for a moment, running his fingers through his partner's hair. "OK, fair. Just give it away then," he said with a shrug.

Adrian closed his eyes and snuggled closer, not paying any attention to the TV. He didn't really like Friends, but Trevor did. "Sure, I don't even like any of this. Funny, I guess now I can see why you and Sypha find this place cold."

Trevor chuckled and kissed his head gently. "When this episode is over, we'll start packing your books, okay?"

"Hey, try this one," said Trevor, apparently trying to imprint the shape of his ass on the couch. Adrian ignored him, looking at a nearby dining set, while Sypha sat beside him and relaxed into the cushions. "Pretty good, huh?"

"Very comfy, but I don't like the color."

"Yeah, me neither. I was thinking dark blue?"

"I don't like blue," Adrian reminded him without turning. Trevor smacked himself on the forehead. "Brown would be nice, though. What do you think of this?"

"We don't need a dining table that big," said Sypha, deciding to look at another couch.

"Yes, we do," said Trevor and Adrian in unison. They stared at each other and then chuckled. "It's perfect for game nights," Trevor added.

"We don't have game nights."

"Maybe we should," said Adrian, already checking what board games to buy on his phone. Trevor nodded.

Sypha considered this for a moment. "That would be fun, I'm sure Qing would be up for some friendly Monopoly."

"There's no such thing as friendly Monopoly. It's meant to ruin friendships," said Trevor, looking over Adrian's shoulder at the increasingly complex and interesting games he was already ordering online.

"Please don't buy every single board game in existence, sweetie," pleaded Sypha, knowing it was a lost cause.

"We'll need a system," said Sypha behind him, and it was only by divine providence that Trevor didn't hit his head on the counter.

"What?"

"We'll need to have rules, otherwise our place will be a mess."

Trevor opened his mouth to argue and then closed it without saying anything. He had acquired some self awareness while dating Sypha and Adrian. "OK, but it shouldn't be much, right? I'm better now."

"Babe, you still mix your laundry more often than you don't," said Sypha, pointing at his laundry baskets on the counter. They were both old, blue and labeled clean and dirty on pieces of paper stuck with tape on the sides, written in Trevor's chicken scratch.

"I haven't mixed them in two weeks," Trevor tried.

Sypha picked a Black Sabbath t-shirt from the clean basket. "You wore this twice this week and didn't wash it yet."

Trevor took it from her hands and smelled it. "Oh shit, you're right."

Sypha sighed, shook her head and left Trevor to sort his laundry again.

"I think this might be it," Sypha whispered to Adrian, who nodded slowly. The house fit most of their needs and the owner wasn't some rich asshole renting for profit, but an old lady who wanted to move to Florida and was willing to rent them the place with a buy option in a few years, should they love it that much. They would deal with her son and his wife as landlords, who also seemed like nice, normal people.

"And as you can see here," continued the real estate agent, "this house features an amazing backyard, perfect for family gatherings…"

"Dog," interjected Sypha, smiling pleasantly to the man.

"Or a dog," he said, not losing his composure. "It's completely fenced off and there's a separate access off the side, over there."

Adrian followed him to check it, while Sypha walked around the area, stopping near a big oak tree, probably decades old. She touched the bark reverently, watching the leaves move with the soft afternoon breeze, noticing a bird's nest on one of the branches.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Adrian, voice low in her ear and hands on her waist, not scaring her one bit with his sudden approach. She was used to him doing this while she cooked.

"Just… this place… it has a lot of potential, is all," she mumbled, unsure if she wanted to go there yet, leaving some things unsaid. He hummed in agreement. "Trevor is gonna love this place."

"Yeah. Yeah, he's gonna love it."

Sypha tossed the tape at Trevor. "Ow. Thanks," he said, closing a big box labeled books. There were about eight other boxes with that label. It was the first time he could actually see most of the floor in her living room.

The pile of boxes of clothes was considerably smaller and all nicely taped shut. "Do you think we need new towels? We could get them in matching colors."

"You're sounding like an old person," Trevor pointed out and then dodged a paper ball.

"I am an old person. I'm like eighty on the inside," said Sypha, finishing a box of kitchen stuff. They were keeping hers and giving away the old, mostly unused stuff from Trevor's place. Adrian only had fancy glasses in his place, because he would serve wine or martinis with appetizers to any guests, or order food. He didn't even own any pots.

Trevor drank some water and wiped some sweat from his forehead. "I'm sending you to a senior home," he said, handing her the bottle.

"Yeah? Who's gonna keep you from having scurvy again?" she asked, smiling as she drank.

"I'm not gonna have scurvy again! I drink orange juice!"

"Yeah, because I buy it. You'd go back to surviving on Mountain Dew and hot dogs without me," said Sypha, pinching his cheek. She opened the fridge and grabbed some cheese and bread. "Want a snack?"

"Hell yeah. Get some bacon too, and the barbecue sauce."

"This is actually very relaxing," said Adrian, looking proudly at the half painted wall.

"I'm glad your rich ass is enjoying some manual labor."

He turned and looked at Sypha, who was carefully painting the details and corners of the room, while he handled the rest. "You love my rich ass."

"We do, 'cause you have a lovely ass," agreed Trevor, walking in with a take out bag. "Taco break?"

Sypha made a face. "Please tell me that's not from the last place you bought tacos. I still have nightmares."

Adrian took the bag from him, opened it and sniffed. "It's not, these smell pretty good actually."

Trevor feigned offense, saying "I bring you tacos, and this is how you thank me? With suspicion? Distrust? I'm hurt, curly." He even put a hand over his heart in a dramatic touch.

Sypha gave him the finger. "Those tacos made me sick for a week, Trevor."

"Still don't know how that happened, I ate there for years and nothing happened."

"That's 'cause your body is used to being treated like garbage," said Adrian as they stood around the kitchen island to eat. 

Sypha took a small bite of her taco, still unsure, but it did taste more like actual food than last time. "Huh, this is actually pretty good," she said, and Trevor rolled his eyes. "I think we should paint these cabinets too."

Trevor looked around the room and counted on his fingers for a moment. "Sure, yeah. Maybe a light grey? I can sand them all in one afternoon."

"Could I…?" started Adrian, and both of his partners turned to him, making him blush a little. "I was just thinking…"

"Yeah, sweetie?" prompted Sypha, with a gentle smile as she caressed his hand.

"Well, I wanted to try painting the cabinets, and, uh, painting some flowers on them. Just, some green vines, a couple yellow flowers?" he tried, uncertainty vanishing at his partners positive reactions.

"That's gonna look very cute, goldy," said Trevor, and Adrian blushed some more, but he was smiling too.

"This… doesn't go there."

"No, 'cause it goes here."

"It definitely doesn't go here. I think it's supposed to be on the backside."

"The instructions clearly say--"

"There is nothing remotely clear about these instructions."

"Well, they say it goes here."

"Lemme take a look."

"See? Right here?"

"Trevor, that's a completely different screw."

"No, it's not."

"Here. Look. Completely different."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh."

"I hate assembling furniture, curly."

"Welcome to the club."

"Are you two done yet? It's 11pm and it would be nice to sleep here tonight."

"Nope, not even close."

Sypha stretched and let herself flop on the bed, closing her eyes and enjoying the new mattress. She could feel her muscles relaxing bit by bit even as the weight shifted on the bed. "You done too?"

"Yep."

"I'm so fucking tired," she slurred, feeling a soft touch on her cheek.

"I can tell. Trevor is almost done with the dishes."

She rolled into his side and Adrian ran his fingers through her short hair. "I can't believe we're done. We moved in together," she mumbled.

Adrian sighed deeply, sounding just as tired. "Yeah, we did."

"I'm gonna sleep for, like, three whole days," yelled Trevor from the hallway, loudly kicking his shoes off as he reached the bedroom. He walked in, located a vacant spot on the bed and fell into it like a tree. Adrian let himself lay back between them, prompting Sypha to scoot up and settle against his chest. 

"Check this out," he said, and clapped his hands to turn the lights off. His partners didn't answer, already dozing off. He fell asleep right away too, after a busy day unpacking and cleaning. They were content, they were together, and they were home.


End file.
